Vies simples
by Siama-san
Summary: Ficlets, drabbles, One-Shots sur nos mages préférés, des tranches de vies parfois UA. Enjoy !
1. Croire

Croire

« Je crois en toi. »

Elle qui était d'habitude tellement plus enjouée, plus démonstrative, elle ne lui avait dit que ça. Ce n'était pas beaucoup. C'était même très peu. Mais, aujourd'hui et pour lui, c'était énorme. Parce que lui-même ne croyait plus en son être.

« Je crois en toi. »

Il avait juré haut et fort qu'il tuerait le Démon, maître de Tartaros. Il ne pensait pas que cela pourrait ainsi détruire une personne. Il n'avait pas seulement blessé la confiance de son ami, il avait détruit celle qu'il avait pour chaque chose. Comment se fier à quoi que ce soit si les événements les retournaient de cette façon ? Et Natsu serait E.N.D. ? Il n'y croyait pas, le rose non plus. Le premier fut détruit par cette incertitude, le second par la révélation. La guilde connut des jours meilleurs, elle en connut des pires. La vie continuait, les faisant flotter. Natsu réussit à se redresser. Pas lui.

« Je crois en toi. »

Elle ne le vouvoyait plus, elle était toujours là. Surtout depuis Tartaros. Au début, il pensa que c'était pour racheter la mort de son père. Il avait changé d'avis. Il ne sait plus depuis quand, ni pourquoi mais les faits sont là.

« Je crois en toi. »

 **Merci, Jubia.**


	2. Daddy's Voice

Daddy's voice

« 'lut p'pa ! »

Metalicana sentait que la journée allait être sympa. Déjà, grâce à deux ou trois menaces, il avait fait en sorte que son fiston vienne le voir. Et qu'il amène sa petite-amie. Ça lui avait fait sacrément mal au cul d'apprendre que Gajil Redfox, ce sale môme avait une fiancée. Principalement parce qu'il ne lui avait fait que des crasses, enfant.

Môsieur Le Dragon avait donc décidé le matin même de leur faire subir un truc un peu à l'identique. Il avait préparé son coup à l'avance, ça allait être parfait. Le gosse est en effet accompagné d'une fille. Petite, fine, plutôt plate sauf au niveau des hanches avec des cheveux bleus. Bleus, franchement... Avec elle, il pouvait presque dire que c'était gagné d'avance. Il savait aussi comment elle s'appelait la mioche. Reby MacGarden. Un nom mignon, agréable et débordant de fleurs et de papillons. Une gamine qu'il boufferait à l'apéro.

Il devait à tout prix prendre la parole avant eux, la réussite de son plan machiavélique en dépendait. Il se redressa donc sur ses pattes arrières et ouvrit un oeil interessé, fixant la bleutée jusqu'à la mettre mal à l'aise. Il avait répété cette scène mainte et mainte fois dans les moindres détails. Ils allaient mourir.

« J'espère que vous vous marirez avant la naissance du môme. » cracha-t-il en pointant une griffe d'acier sur le ventre de la demoiselle.

Vu leurs yeux ronds et leurs teints pâles, ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Mais alors pas du tout. La tête de Gajil faisait des aller-retours entre sa douce et son paternel tandis que celui-ci jubilait. Le plus drôle restait le visage de sa future bru. Blanche comme la mort, elle soufflait par la bouche et se tortillait dans tous les sens sans oser le regarder.

Oui, Metalicana jubilait, resplendissait de sa maivaise blague qui leur avait fait une trouille bleue à ces deux idiots. Par contre, il n'avait pas du tout prévu que la fille réplique.

« Tu vois, Gajil, je te l'avais dit. Les Dragons sentent les hormones, impossible de lui faire la surprise. »

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Ficlet tout simple, tout en humour, avec un langage cru comme on l'attend venant de Gajil et de son père. Personnellement, Metalicana est le dragon que je préfère entre tous. Méchant au combat, sadique avec ses ennemis et mesquin avec son fils. Bref, je l'adore.


	3. Jalousie

Jalousie

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement avec fracas. Le Maître sursauta, vacilla, manquant de tomber, se rattrapa. Bref, une véritable frayeur. Il se hâta de dissimuler la revue peu recommandable qu'il aimait feuilleter lors de ses temps libres. Sentant une aura meurtrière dans son dos, il fit pivoter son siège pour faire face à une personne très en colère. Les poings serrés, le corps guindé, la rage se lisait sur son faciès.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez encore trouvé le temps pour aller importuner les jeunes femmes des auberges voisines. Est-ce vrai, Maître ? »

Terrorisé, le vieil homme frissonna et déglutit ; cet "être" semblait faire trembler la terre. Cependant, intérieurement, il s'interrogeait. Pourquoi lui hurler dessus maintenant ? Il avait toujours agi ainsi, souhaitant profiter de la vie au maximum. La raison pour laquelle un monstre se dressait devant lui lui était inconnue. Il chercha la moindre broutille, la plus petite bêtise qu'il avait pu faire récemment pour finalement se résigner. Il n'avait rien fait. La tornade qui ravageait son bureau s'agitait pour une cause connue d'elle seule.

Soudain, une idée traversa son esprit. Une minuscule, stupide et toute petite idée qui le fit sourire. Un sourire franc et amusé par cette pensée. Un sourire qui quitta son visage quand il se rendit compte que cela énervait vraiment son interlocuteur. Celui-ci avait retourné ses tiroirs lui jetant à la face ses magazines et criant tel un putois. Il soupira et se redressa dans son fauteuil.

« Tu sais que la jalousie ne te va pas du tout. »

La furie se stoppa instantanement pour le dévisager en silence. Et détourna immédiatement la tête quand ses joues commençèrent à chauffer dangereusement. Absorbée dans la contemplation du parquet, cette fameuse personne n'entendit pas le Maître monter sur la table de chêne afin d'être à sa hauteur et sursauta quand elle sentit une pression sur son épaule. La main calleuse du vieillard passa sur sa pommette rougie et attrapa son menton, le ramenant dans un face-à-face embarrassant. Chacun, dans les orbes de l'autre, cherchait une porte d'issue, la moindre faille permettant une fuite, ou au contraire, le moyen le plus sûr d'arrêter cette dispute inutile.

« Je pensais que tu savais être la seule personne à mes yeux, Grey. »

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Voici un petit ficlet sur le MakEy, le couple le plus pur de Fairy Tail ! Je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire ce truc...


	4. Cauchemar

Cauchemar

« Alors, quel est votre pire cauchemar, jeune demoiselle ? » rit la brune, accoudée au bar.

Mirajane avait en effet proposé un action et vérité un peu spécial. Si on choisissait action mais qu'on la refusait, on devait avaler deux verres de saké en un coup. Si on choisissait vérité, on répondait à la question. Lucy leur avait raconté, que la dernière fois, Reby avait refusé de répondre. On ne sait toujours pas d'où venaient les traces de suçons qu'elle arborait le lendemain. La bleutée en rougissait encore. Et puis on n'avait droit qu'à trois actions pour tout le jeu. Bref Minerva s'était laissée prendre au piège. L'alcool, elle évitait au maximum, ses soirées alcoolisées finissaient trop souvent mal, elle le savait. Soit elle frappait toutes les personnes aux alentours, soit elle racontait la totalité de sa vie.

Oui, elle avait dû donner le nom de son dernier amant - Sting Youclif, en personne - et la date de leur dernière party - la veille en l'occurrence. Oui, elle avait fait croire au pauvre blond qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous sa robe pour Evergreen qui voulait savoir comment il réagirait. Il en avait recraché sa bière sur Lecter. Elle se fit d'ailleurs serment de laver le petit Exceed, victime collatérale de sa blague. Ou plutôt de son gage. Et oui, elle avait dû laisser les autres filles l'habiller - trop court à son goût - la maquiller - ou enlever tout le sien, en fait - et la coiffer - laisser ses cheveux détachés, donc. Et elle avait dû prendre vérité. Heureusement pour elle, c'était à Kana de lui poser une question et pas la fameuse barmaid, spécialiste en ménages et affaires de coeur. Toutes n'avaient pas sa chance... Yukino dut avouer qu'elle craquait pour Rog, ce qui en surpris plus d'une - mais pas la tigresse - et intéressa beaucoup le-dit dragon dont l'ouïe portait loin. Reby fut forcée de clarifier les choses sur sa vie sexuelle. Le Kurogane n'était donc pas si insensible qu'il le montrait. Attablé plus loin, les remarques des filles lui parvinrent aussi bien que celles - moqueuses - des Dragons Jumeaux et de Luxus.

Non, Minerva devait maintenant répondre à cette foutue question. Son pire cauchemar. Elle ne savait plus vraiment. Peut-être son père. Ou le si dévorant sadisme qui lui avait fait développer. Ses séances d'entraînement dans l'enfance. Ses larmes amères qui roulaient sur ses joues. Son enfance. Tout cela avait été son pire cauchemar. Et maintenant, elle tentait d'oublier, de passer outre ces instants courants de sa vie. Elle ne pouvait pas montrer ainsi sa faiblesse. Elle ne pouvait pas dire une chose pareille. Les filles l'avaient bien remarqué et mirent tout en oeuvre pour qu'elle le fasse tout de même.

« Moi, mon pire cauchemar, » commença Lucy. « c'est la mort de ma mère. Sa maladie la dévorait de l'intérieur et son corps en subissait les conséquences. Le jour de son anniversaire, avec Mme Spet, nous avons voulu lui faire une surprise. Son coeur n'a pas tenu le choc et elle est morte. Ça me hante encore. »

Minerva fut ébahie par la simplicité avec laquelle elle sortait cela mais en voyant les visages compatissants des autres, elle comprit qu'ils étaient déjà au courant. Et la peine qui se reflétait dans les orbes chocolat parlait à la place de la blonde. Reby continua en avouant qu'elle avait une peur panique de l'orage depuis l'assassinat de ses parents, qui revenait souvent en rêves, Mirajane qu'elle était encore habitée par la terreur de la disparition de Lisanna, neuf ans plus tôt. Erza ne dit que quatre mots : la Tour du Paradis ; et Jubia balbutia difficilement qu'elle craignait toujours de voir les gens qu'elle aimait la haïr à cause de son passé dans les rangs des Phantoms. L'unique fille des Raijin certifia que sa plus grande peur était la mort de Luxus et Kana essayait tant bien que mal d'expliquer que la mort de son père ne la chagrinerait pas du tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient proches. Les sourires des femmes de Fairy Tail prouvaient cependant bien le contraire. Yukino la surprit en se joignant également à cet élan de sincérité en parlant de l'attaque de son village et de la disparition de sa soeur aînée. Toutes savaient que Sorano Agria, anciennement Angel d'Oracìon Seis, rendait régulièrement visite à sa cadette, quoi qu'en dise son nouveau maître de guilde - Crime Sorcière.

En voyant leurs visages tristes mais confiants, la brune conclut l'échange par une simple déclaration, telle qu'elles en avaient toutes faites.

« Mon pire cauchemar serait d'oublier ce que j'ai appris de plus précieux. Et de perdre ce à quoi je tiens le plus au monde. »

Et dans sa tête, en prononçant ces mots, elle pensa très fort à Saber Tooth.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire mais je voulais faire un petit texte sur les pensées de Minerva. Il s'agit de l'un de mes personnages préférés et je la retrouve de moins en moins en méchante dans les textes. Et ça, c'est coooool !


	5. Le temps d'une danse

Le temps d'une danse

Lisanna aurait aimé s'amuser ce soir. Un bal immense était donné par le roi - et en leur honneur - au Mercurius. Ils avaient vaincu les Dragons, ils avaient sauvé le pays entier par leur le coeur n'y était pas pour la blanche, encore perturbée par les récents événements.

Elle regardait, amère, sa soeur danser avec frivolité au bras d'un Luxus râleur qu'elle avait réussi à traîner sur la piste, continuant de broyer du noir dans son coin. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cette vision qui les avait tous pris. La vue d'Elfman transpercé par le rayon lumineux d'un petit dragon en tentant de la sauver passait en boucle à l'intérieur de son crâne et lui donnait la nausée. Sauvetage inutile, un semblable du reptile de fer l'ayant prise à revers quelques secondes après. Le dernier instant de ce souvenir, la rongeant depuis plusieurs heures déjà, était une lumière intense lui brulant les côtes. Souvenir indélébile. Un sentiment de mal-être restait au creux de sa poitrine, ne grandissant pas uniquement parce que ses impressions s'effaçaient. Mais persistait cette tristesse ; Elfman était mort, elle aussi.

Soudain une main attrapa son poignet et apaisa un peu la boule qui lui étreignait l'estomac. Elle se retourna pour connaître l'identité de celui qui interrompait ses pensées. Et tout disparut subitement.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Bixrow aurait aimé s'amuser ce soir. Il s'amusait toujours d'ordinaire, la vie est un jeu. Alors le palais d'un roi dût être un parc d'attractions. Mais non, pour la fête de la Victoire, il restait morose, comme anesthésié de l'ambiance qui l'entourait.

Oh, il ne tirait pas la tronche à l'instar de cette chère Lisanna Strauss, ayant visiblement vissé ses fesses sur le rebord d'une table, mais sa bonne humeur feinte et fausse devait se faire sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Même Ever avait préféré fuir sur la piste de danse avec le frère de l'opaline en voyant le sourire sec qu'il collait sur ses lèvres. Il pouvait cependant voir depuis quelques minutes le troisième membre des Raijin le fixer de l'autre bout de la salle avec un air de réprobation. Il avait l'impression que toute la pièce dégageait une âme si faussement menée par les participants des Grands Jeux de la Magie. Tous étaient en deuil. Car il y avait eu des morts, des blessés graves également ; on ne fait pas la guerre sans perdre de soldats. Alors ces faux-semblants ridicules pour flatter l'ego du souverain et enjouer la populace et les magazines le dégoûtaient profondément. Mais vu le regard furibond que le vert lui adressait, mieux valait qu'il cherche une cavalière.

Son regard repassa à cet instant sur la cadette de la fratrie aux cheveux neige et l'idée fugace de l'embêter lui vint à l'esprit. Mais même le sentiment de noirceur qui l'oppressait eut raison de son enjouement quand il attrapait le bras de la jeune fille. Surtout lorsqu'elle se retourna et qu'il vit, à la fois dans ses yeux et dans son âme, une tristesse qui devait l'étrangler. Face à ses interrogations silencieuses, il se contenta de la traîner au centre du cercle formé par les valseurs et se mit à suivre la musique qui résonnait jusqu'au plafond doré, sans paroles ni explications, juste en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Et dès lors, ils n'arrivaient plus à s'arrêter, ils firent courir leurs chaussures lacées de part en part du marbre veiné. Seules les notes réussissaient à les faire sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle ils avaient plongé. Ils oubliaient les autres pour ne plus penser qu'à leurs deux corps que la fatigue n'atteignait pas. Ils enchaînaient valses, slows et autres danses de salons pour ne plus faire que ça. Sans réfléchir à l'importance du lieu ou aux nombreuses personnes présentes, à leur famille, à leurs amis et coéquipiers. Ils dansaient encore quand le château des fleurs se vidait, jusqu'à ce que l'orchestre cesse de jouer. Ils virent simplement une salle de bal vide, les tables avaient été rangées, les serviteurs partis, seul se tenait debout un garde qui les attendait.

Une fois dans les rues de Crocus, ils dansaient toujours, leurs pas semblaient presque virevoltants sur les pavés. Les musiques des bars sonnaient différemment dans la nuit noire, plus réconfortantes que conviviales. Les rares ivrognes qui buvaient en ce jour de célébration souhaitaient juste tromper leur esprit esseulé. L'auberge qui les accueillait, Honey Bone, apparut rapidement dans leur champ de vision et les courbatures liées à l'effort qu'ils avaient maintenu commençaient à se faire ressentir dans leurs jambes ankylosées. Les matelas les attendant étaient leur seul souhait pendant une fraction de seconde.

Mais le hall du petit hôtel faisait passer en toutes heures un petit air de classique. Alors elle lui saisit la main et ils valsèrent une dernière fois avant que le rideau de la mélancolie ne leur tombe dessus. Et quand les instruments se stoppèrent, avant de recommencer mais qu'ils ignorèrent, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, endoloris par les talons hauts, et déposa un délicat baisers sur sa pommette haute et tatouée avant de partir vers l'étage. Un simple remerciement. Rien de plus. C'est ce qu'ils diront de la soirée. Mais pas ce qu'ils penseront.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Sans parole, juste eux. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je suis fière de moi, là. Le début traînait sur un feuille et je me sentais bien de le finir alors voilà. Commentaires et conseils sont les bienvenus pour m'améliorer. Bisous sur vos fesses.


	6. Professeur

Professeur

Lorsqu'elle s'était transformée en glace, Oul avait découvert un truc assez dingue.

Elle n'était plus totalement vivante mais pas non plus complètement morte. Sa conscience, son esprit et ses souvenirs étaient toujours en elle, aussi inhumaine fut-elle. Une sorte de zombie congelé ou un mort-vivant esquimo.

Mais quand, sur Galuna, elle avait fondu autour de Deliora, elle s'était un peu plus rapprochée de la mort et elle l'avait, soudainement, découverte.

Oui, la mort.

Oul découvrit la mort, tout en restant vivante. Presque entière. Le paradis ou Earthland, elle pouvait aller dans les deux. Alors elle avait passé des années à jouir à nouveau de son vrai corps dans cet immense jardin d'Eden. Mais elle retournait souvent sur sa terre natale, veiller sur sa fille, sur Leon, sur Grey. Elle avait vu leurs erreurs et leurs aventures, les avait parfois remis sur le droit chemin et encouragés de toutes ses forces. Grimoir Heart, Oracìon Seis, la Tour du Paradis, Acnologia, le Tournoi de la Magie, elle vit ainsi chacun de leurs combats, leurs victoires comme leurs défaites. Et ils faisaient sa fierté.

Puis vint ce type, cet arrogant, en plein milieu de la guerre face à Tartaros. Certes, il faisait partie de la guilde noire. Mais crier sur le champ de bataille qu'on est le père de l'ennemi, il faut vraiment être con. Très con.

Puis, il avait commencé à débiter ses bêtises, ses histoires de démons et, elle, s'énervait un peu plus à chaque mot qu'il sortait. Et il avait à nouveau dit le contraire. Il était son père, il était un mort. Grey pleura, beaucoup. Jubia tua Keith. Cet idiot mourut. Il avait ce qu'il voulait. Il avait serré son enfant dans ses bras, allait rejoindre sa tendre Mika après avoir confié le brun à la mage d'eau.

Sauf qu'il ne s'imaginait sûrement pas la mort avec une femme inconnue et furieuse qui semblait vouloir le voir mort plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle hurlait, criait et frappait un peu au hasard. Elle savait qui il était, elle l'appelait par son nom entier. _Silver Fullbuster_.

«Qui êtes-vous ? » tenta-t-il en essayant d'éviter un coup de pied qui aurait sans doute fait mal.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et le fixa longuement. Si elle n'avait pas hurlé auparavant, il aurait juré qu'elle était muette.

« Oul Milkovitch, le professeur de Grey et Leon, la mère d'Ultia aussi. »

« Il a eu un magnifique professeur. » fit remarquer l'homme.

L'humour ne semblait pas marcher sur la colère de la femme des glaces puisqu'elle le cogna sur le haut du crâne.

« N'as-tu pas honte de lui avoir dit de telles atrocités, Silver ? »

« Tu es bien informelle avec moi, la Reine des Glaces. » sourit-il, narquois.

« Tu ne mérites pas de porter le même nom que Grey. »

Sa langue claqua, glaciale, et il se rembrunit. Elle lui en voulait celle-là. Une véritable terreur.

« Tu ne regardes plus ses combats. » demanda-t-il alors.

« Il les vaincra, j'ai confiance en lui. »

« Moi aussi, il a cette force que je n'ai plus. Celle de vivre. »

Il se tut un instant, le fixant étrangement tandis qu'il regardait au loin, les yeux dans le vague. Puis elle sourit.

« Pourquoi une telle confiance alors que tu ne l'as vu qu'étant enfant. »

« Il restera toujours l'enfant que nous avons connu. Celui que ma Mika à mis au monde. »

Le sourire de la brune s'élargit.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Un ficlet assez long mais peu importe depuis le temps que je voulais le faire. Écrit en dix minutes, tapé en vingt sur la tablette, il est né d'un dimanche soir fatigué. Joyeux décès à Silver et tous les autres. - Non, ce n'était pas un soir de déprime -


	7. Les Parents d'élèves

Suite indirecte de Professeur. J'ai l'impression de ne jamais avoir autant bossé mes textes depuis le début...

 **-:-:-:-:-**

Les Parents d'élèves

« VOUS ÉTIEZ EN EUX TOUT CE TEMPS ! » hurla Oul, agacée au plus haut point.

Ignir souffla par les naseaux, irrité par cette femelle humaine qui les aurait passés à tabac s'ils avaient été moins grands. Metalicana et Skyadrum se lançaient des noms d'oiseaux tout en faisant semblant de ronfler - c'était à celui qui ferait le plus de bruit - et Grandinet papotait tranquillement avec Weisslogia sur les mômes si adorables qu'ils avaient élevés. Cela n'était pas vraiment le meilleur terme pour parler du blondinet idiot et prétentieux qu'était Sting, ronchonna le gros reptile rouge, se souvenant de ses moqueries à l'encontre de Natsu. Bon, en bref, aucune aide venant de ces quatre-là.

« Et écoutez-moi quand je vous parle ! » s'égosilla la violacée au visage, si tant est qu'on puisse l'appeler ainsi, du Dragon d'Acier qui sursauta formidablement pendant que son amie noire susurra un « Flippette » parfaitement audible pour les êtres à sang froid tout en ricanant.

Ce fut au tour de la mère de Wendy de soupirer bruyamment. Ces deux imbéciles heureux se tournaient autour depuis des siècles mais restaient incapables de faire du sentiment. Son regard passa sur ce cher Silver Fullbuster, récemment décédé - et engueulé par la mage de glace. Pas très fier, le chasseur de Démons, assis en tailleur sur la surface immaculée qu'offrait le sol. Il semblait cependant réfléchir, les yeux ainsi dans le vague.

« Auriez-vous un souci, Miss Milkovich ? » chanta une voix douce et posée.

Layla Heartfilia était arrivée, dans toute sa grâce, et accompagnée de trois autres personnes. Deux hommes et une femme. Cette dernière possédait une magnifique chevelure brune et de beaux yeux d'améthyste, dont sa fille cartomancienne avait hérité. Cornélia Alberona était de ces belles femmes tanées et élégantes des pays du Sud. Au bras de sa constellationniste de femme, Jude se trouvait toujours être dans la cinquantaine, blond et moustachu. Il couvait d'ailleurs affectueusement son épouse du regard tandis que Papi Rob - leur troisième acolyte - souriait tendrement face au tableau qu'ils donnaient, tous réunis de cette façon. Suivaient, plus loin et cachés, Yuri et Precht, ayant laissé le passé derrière eux. Zeira elle-même se pressait à leurs côtés.

« C'est la réunion des ancêtres ? » ricana le Dragon Blanc.

« Sa Majesté pleine d'écailles ne sait vraiment pas parler aux femmes ! » rit la mère de Kana.

Weisslogia découvrit une dentition plus acérée que celle d'un requin, ses crocs de nacre tentant d'esquisser un sourire. Grandinet et Skyadrum en rient encore. Bref, Rob les coupa rapidement dans leurs déblatérations en demandant des nouvelles de ses gamins. Il avait appris d'Oul que Gerald avait sombré à cause de sa fille et qu'il avait, dans sa folie, tué Simon. Pauvres enfants qu'ils étaient, la Tour ne finissait pas de les hanter. Le bleu aurait à présent monté une guilde composée d'anciens criminels pour vaincre les mages noirs tels que Zeleph. Le vieux magicien émit un râle en apprenant la première de leurs règles. Ne pas aimer quelqu'un qui marche dans la lumière ? Quelle bêtise ! Il n'y avait pas que lui qu'il punissait en agissant ainsi. Pauvre Erza...

« Comment vont-ils tous ? » s'enquit la génitrice de Lucy.

Il était normal qu'elle s'inquiète pour sa fille, pourtant elle avait pris sous son aile les gentils enfants que comptait Fairy Tail pour membres. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle souhaitait plus que tout voir la chair de sa chair heureuse.

« Ils sont vivants après deux rencontres avec Acnologia, un véritable miracle. » râla Metalicana. « Et ils s'aiment tous plus qu'ils ne le laissent croire. »

Cette dernière remarque visait tout particulièrement son fils. Cette gamine avec un nom qui parle de fleurs aimait Gajil, il le savait pour l'avoir vu se développer. Alors même qu'il lui avait fait du mal. Le père ne comprenait définitivement pas le petit bout de femme qu'elle était. Et son enfant avait tout autant de mal.

« Tant mieux ! » gueula la brune. « On sort le sake et on trinque à leur santé ! »

«Le champagne leur ferait plus honneur. » ajouta le paternel de la famille Heartfilia avant que sa femme ne calme le jeu en posant sa fine main sur l'avant-bras de son mari.

«Le sake est très bien, chéri. A leur belle et longue vie ! »

Et tous reprirent en choeur.

« Oui ! Que leurs vies soient belles et longues ! »


	8. Apparition aquatique

**Apparition aquatique**

La pluie tombe des cieux, ruisselante sur les tuiles et les ardoises des maisons en contrebas dans la plaine urbaine. Les gens se pressent de rentrer chez eux, les bras chargés de courses ou d'autres babioles. Les oiseaux se terrent sous les feuillages pour éviter les gouttes et les rues comme les sous-bois se vident.

Gajil voit tout cela, d'un oeil rouge et indifférent. Il ne comprend pas ceux qui fuient les larmes des nuages. Son corps brûlant de l'entraînement se refroidit doucement grâce aux ruisseaux frais dévalant son corps musclé et brut, son souffle erratique peut enfin ralentir et, peu à peu, son esprit bousculé par l'adrénaline se reprend, le plongeant dans ses pensées.

Metalicana n'est pas revenu, cette année encore, et l'adolescent aux cheveux de jais se sent chaque fois plus trahi. Son père a disparu du jour au lendemain et c'est sans la moindre nouvelle ou présence que l'enfant qu'il était à ce moment-là dut se reconstruire. Pourtant, la solitude du départ a été suivie par la solitude du coeur. Pas d'amis, pas de famille, juste une guilde froide et stérile avec un Maître avare d'argent et de pouvoir. Phantom Lord n'est pas foncièrement mauvaise dans le fond, mais José à l'habitude d'accueillir voyous et types louches dans son établissement. Les autres membres s'y sont seulement habitués ou même changés en des répliques des marginaux des bas-fonds squattant leur auberge. Gajil a fait partie de ces exclus de la société cherchant juste un petit espace où s'abriter. Le Mage Sacré lui a, à l'époque, simplement ouvert les portes d'un monde plus lumineux que celui qu'il côtoyait. Le Chasseur de Dragons a une dette envers cet homme vulgaire et il compte bien s'en acquitter.

Et justement, le mage de fer voit au fil des jours l'animosité de son chef grimper en flèche. Tout ça à cause d'eux, de ces fées. De Fairy Tail. Une guerre froide a pris place, chacun redoublant d'efforts pour impressionner l'autre sans qu'il n'y ait jamais d'attaque frontale. Le Maître réunit des guerriers, des mages de rang S. Le groupe des Quatre Éléments, une vraie bande de guignols. Sûr qu'ils sont forts mais entre un homme-élastique faisant des vers et un gros type passant son temps à chialer, les deux seuls membres de la petite troupe, respectivement mages de terre et du ciel, ont surtout l'air de fous dangereux.

Un parfum envahit soudain l'air humide, une flagrance iodée et légère ressemblant à l'odeur de l'écume des vagues de printemps. Son visage bardé de piercings se tourne lentement vers la personne dont émane cet océan salé se fracassant sur les côtes et qui vient de briser le mutisme religieux dans lequel il s'est plongé. C'est une femme. Non, une adolescente. Elle doit être un peu plus jeune que lui et son visage juvénile et blafard est encadré par des mèches bleues étrangement enroulées et protégé par une ombrelle rose à coeurs. Ses grands yeux saphir brillent de naïveté et ses vêtements de la même couleur couvrent presque tout son corps à l'exception de ses mains. Elle semble douce et crédule, une vraie potiche.

 **« Qu'est-ce tu fous là, bécasse ? T'vas choper la crève ! »** aboie-t-il, n'appréciant pas d'être coupé ainsi dans ses réflexions.

Elle se tortille lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit qu'il l'a remarquée et bégaye de sa voix fluette et gênée.

 **« Ju- Jubia ne craint pas la pluie. »** Elle parle d'elle à la troisième personne ? Bon, remarqua-t-il, elle s'appelle Jubia, c'est peut-être bon à savoir. Il se reconcentre sur les parole de la bleue quand le nom de son maître s'y retrouve. **« José-sama a proposé un travail à Jubia, elle va aller à Phantom Lord pour le réaliser. »**

 **« Tu es de Phantom ? »**

Sa question la fait sursauter et elle se demande qui il est cet homme suant sous la pluie, aux pupilles fendues et iris rubis. Elle voit bien qu'il s'est entraîné, il est fatigué mais il pourrait rentrer chez lui, il en a la force.

 **« L'homme face à Jubia aime-t-il la pluie ? »** l'interrogea-t-elle.

 **« J'suis Gajil Redfox des Phantoms. Le Dragon d'Acier. Et j'aime la pluie. »**

C'est court, clair et concis. Jubia sourit.

 **« Jubia s'appelle Jubia Loxar, elle est la fille de la pluie des Quatre Éléments des Phantoms. Jubia de l'Océan. Elle est ravie de rencontrer Gajil-kun ! »** s'exclame-t-elle, un magnifique sourire collé aux lèvres.

Finalement, un troisième taré va s'ajouter au club des quatre dangers.

 **« Arrête de sourire, t'as l'air d'une conne. »** grogne-t-il tout de même, pour la forme.

 **« Gajil-kun pue vraiment la sueur. »** se venge-t-elle alors, promettant ainsi une complicité sans égale. Une famille.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

J'ai mis du temps à le finir. Je me rends d'ailleurs compte que j'ai plein de début d'histoires mais pas tellement de fins. Ça me fait chier, je commence tout, je finis rien...


	9. Descente au paradis

_Petit Os avec pour thème principal la consommation de drogue régulière. Oui, comme quoi les cours de français peuvent servir l'inspiration._

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Descente au paradis**

J'avance, encore et encore. Un réverbère clignote, la lueur orangée effleure le bitume. Il ressemble à une flamme dans la nuit. Trop calme, trop froide, trop sombre. Trop seule aussi. Elle est de trop. Comme moi, en ce moment, dans la vie de ma mère. Sûrement que c'est pour ça que je ne la vois plus.

Mon esprit recommence à ressentir les effets de ma dernière prise. Tout se déforme. Je tombe. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je sens le sol juste sous mes fesses. Le réverbère se tord, la flamme se brise, un feu follet naît alors à 3 mètres du goudron.

Les étoiles. Elles clignotent, elles aussi. Elles grossissent, rétréçissent. Elles changent de couleur, le ciel se gondole. Les maisons, les immeubles sur les côtés disparaissent petit à petit quand mon champ de vision s'étréçit, laissant place à un voile obscur sur mes yeux, sur ma conscience.

Le noir. Le blanc. Le rouge. Le violet. Seules des couleurs m'apparaissent, leurs nuances créant des formes plus ou moins distinctes. Je suis allongée sur le trottoir, et je maudis l'idiote que je suis. Je me sens si bien, loin du monde, si proche d'un nouveau. Je me sens bien mais je sais que c'est faux. C'est une illusion, je le sais. Mon corps est peu à peu détruit par toutes les saloperies que j'avale, fume ou m'injecte directement dans les veines. Bientôt, je ne serai plus qu'une de ces reproductions trônant dans les hôpitaux. Un zombie.

Je le sais, mais je ne peux plus m'arrêter. C'est un besoin viscéral. Mortel aussi.

Le sommeil est là. Si les flics passent ici, ils m'embarqueront direct, sans aucun doute sur mes activités de nocturnes. Je n'arrive même pas à m'en inquiéter.

Le noir à nouveau. Mais cette fois, ce n'est pas à cause de la saloperie si délicieuse que mon foutu dealer - et, accessoirement, petit ami, Zeleph - m'a aidé à m'injecter. Non, c'est juste cette petite mort si paisible, emplie de cauchemars, qui m'accueille.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **« Pourquoi tu dors par terre ? T'as pas de lit ? »**

Je gémis. Deux tâches sont face à moi. Une rose et une jaune. Est-ce que le bruit vient d'elles ?

 **« Tu fais pitié ... »**

Je crois que j'ai ma réponse. Merde, pourquoi elle parle aussi fort cette tâche ? Encore un gémissement. Je bouge une épaule, la douleur se répercute dans tout mon dos, m'arrachant cette fois-ci un râle rauque. Les souvenirs reviennent peu à peu. Ultia. Merde, c'est mon nom. Il est tiré de celui de ma mère, Oul. J'avais pas remarqué que je ne m'en souvenais plus. Des souvenirs de famille, maintenant. Mon beau-père, Silver, et ses deux fils, Leon et Grey. Hier, soir de déprime. Oui, c'était bien hier, ça me revient. La virée en boîte. Zeleph. La seringue. Le placard. Merde, on pouvait pas se trouver un lit pour baiser ? Non, fallait faire les originaux. Après ? Le trottoir, le réverbère. Re-merde, j'ai dormi par terre, et dans la rue en plus. Une chance que les flics n'aient pas rappliqué.

 **« T'es morte ? Tu fais des rêves pornos ? »**

C'est quoi cette question ? La vue revient. Une gamine. C'est une gamine qui pose des questions pareilles ? On aura tout vu. Avec des cheveux roses, en plus, voilà donc la première tâche. Où est la jaune alors ? Ça peut pas être le soleil, il n'est pas encore levé. Le réverbère de cette nuit peut en témoigner, il clignote toujours autant. Plus faiblement, peut-être ...

 **« Elle est shootée, Meldy. C'est juste une junkie pas capable d'aligner trois pas. Laisse-la décuver ! »**

C'est visible, la voix se fout de moi. En tout cas, elle ne venait pas de la petite. Je l'aurai vue bouger les lèvres, suis pas droguée à ce point. Je tourne la tête vers l'ombre qui nous surplombe depuis le début. La tâche jaune se trouve être un petit garçon, un môme aussi. Peut-être un an de plus qu'elle. Des cheveux en pétard, des yeux rouges en forme d'orbes. C'est moi qui ait l'air d'une junkie ?

 **« Moi, au moins, c'est après m'être shootée que j'ai une gueule comme la tienne ! »**

Je voulais le vexer mais, étonnamment, ils se mettent tous les deux à rire.

 **« Dans ta face, Thuncrow ! »** s'exclame la petite Meldy entre deux éclats de rire tandis qu'il fait semblant de bouder.

 **« Meldy et Thuncrow, c'est ça ? »** murmuré-je, souriant intérieurement.

Timide face à des ados du haut de ma vingtaine d'années d'assurance et d'effronterie. Risible. Ridicule.

 **« C'est comme ça qu'on s'est appelés à la seconde, non ? Ça n'a pas changé entre temps ! »** se moque le blond.

La première chose à laquelle je pense à ce moment-là, c'est que c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que j'aurai eu un réveil aussi bon. Depuis que j'ai rencontré Zeleph, en fait. La seconde, c'est que ces deux-là ne se sont toujours pas lâchés la main.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

J'ai travaillé ce one-shot sur seulement deux heures de cours et il me plaît bien. Pourtant, il est rare que j'aime ce que je fais. Si vous avez aimé, une petite rewiew pour m'améliorer.


	10. Chaleur hivernale

_One-Shot spécial Noël !_

 _Attention les personnages s'amusent sous la couette et c'est décrit ! Âmes sensibles, s'abstenir !_

 _Il s'agit également de la suite du chapitre pour Noël, il vaut mieux l'avoir lu avant._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **Chaleur hivernale**

**« On dirait que tu as un peu trop fait la fête avec tes amis, hein ? »**

Gerald retira son manteau en évitant de regarder le corps de son amie puis lui posa sur les épaules. Dire qu'Erza était embarrassée serait peu dire ; elle se trouvait entièrement nue, dans une rue habituellement bondée, face à Gerald. La rousse était mortifiée. Cela l'avait fait désaouler directement. Acroupie dans le froid mordant du mois de décembre, elle s'enroulait tant bien que mal à l'intérieur de la parka du bleu, se maudissant d'avoir exagéré de l'alcool. Quelle idiote elle faisait !

 **« J'ai honte... »**

 **« Tu as bu ? »** questionna-t-il, se doutant quand même de la réponse.

Elle hésita un instant à lui répondre. Courir pour échapper à une humiliation pareille lui semblait bien plus approprié. Devait-elle lui dire qu'elle déprimait juste à cause des romances flagrantes qui s'installaient entre ses amis, et sous ses yeux ? Non, s'humilier d'avantage ne servait à rien. Mais face à la gentillesse et à la prévenance de son ami, elle jugea tout de même bon de raconter la vérité. Il le méritait.

 **«On... dirait. Tout le monde a commencé à flirter les uns avec les autres et je me suis sentie à l'écart... Je pense que je suis devenue jalouse... C'est tout ce dont je me souviens... »**

Le petit commentaire qu'il émit, très peu développé mais extrêmement significatif, la fit rougir encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà et elle gonfla les joues pour montrer son mécontentement. Pas la peine de lui rappeler à quel point elle arrivait à être ridicule. C'était pitoyable. Le jour de Noël, elle retrouvait l'homme qu'elle aimait alors qu'elle était ivre et dénudée, le tout en se trimballant dehors par moins dix avec seulement un bonnet rouge à fourrure et un collier à clochette. Un scénario dingue d'un film à l'eau de rose dégoulinant de guimauve et d'amour. Dieu qu'elle haïssait ces navets ridicules. Surtout depuis une certaine soirée d'été sur la plage. Absorbée par ses pensées de célibataire endurcie, Erza ne vit pas le maître de Crime Sorcière se lever et se placer de telle manière à lui faire face jusqu'à ce qu'une main se présente devant son visage. Elle n'avait pas changé de position depuis le début de leur échange et ses fesses frôlaient toujours le sol gelé, la refroidissant encore plus qu'elle ne pouvait déjà l'être. Acceptant la main face à elle, elle se mit debout et fit quelques pas en le dépassant. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle sentit une poigne puissante la tirer en arrière et plaquer contre un torse brûlant. Relevant son faciès vers celui du tatoué, elle croisa son regard gêné avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux en fixant un panneau plus loin. Panneau que la belle s'empressa de détailler, rougissant d'autant plus en remarquant qu'il pointait la direction dans laquelle elle voulait aller : Crocus - 102 km. Si elle avait voulu lui faire croire qu'elle se dirigeait chez elle, il rirait sans doute de sa bêtise. La rue bordant le canal était connu pour n'abriter quasiment que des commerces mis à part de petites locations comme celle de la blonde. Il la prit par le bras et la tira dans une rue en parallèle de celle où ils stationnaient. Il parut décidé de la ramener chez elle, ayant déjà entendu parler du dortoir pour jeunes filles de la guilde, Fairy Hills. La mage chevalier sourit à cette attention peu commune de son ami d'enfance et le suivit à travers les dédales de ruelles en tous genres. Gerald évitait sciemment les passages fréquentés afin de ne pas être vu, rappelant si besoin était qu'il ne pouvait vivre comme tous les autres. Il resterait un criminel jusqu'à la mort au yeux de la justice. Une justice bien infâme à ceux de Titania. Rester à ses côtés lui paraissait plus impossible encore que d'habitude.

Les courants d'air commencèrent peu à peu à soulever le manteau qu'elle avait enfilé à la hâte, de nombreux frissons parcourants son corps peu vêtu. Le manque de chaussures chaudes se faisait durement ressentir, ce que le bleu remarqua. La tirant vers lui, il passa son bras par dessus son épaule pour la rapprocher de la chaleur qu'il pouvait procurer. Et en effet, Erza se sentit tout de suite beaucoup plus réchauffée, ses pommettes couleur de feu tant leur embarras fut apparent. La demoiselle choisit de ne pas trop protester et se serra un peu plus contre le garçon, les rapprochant encore plus des tomates mûres. La neige crissait sous leurs pas, les flocons continuaient de tomber au sol, tels les feuilles mortes de l'automne. Les devantures des magasins défilaient, toutes illuminées et fermées à la fois. Une vieille coutume de Magnolia, les commerçants laissaient des lacrima de décoration jusqu'au petit matin pour témoigner de leur présence. Et pour éclairer ceux qui marcheraient dans la nuit par des températures aussi basses. La rousse adorait regarder les illuminations de leur ville avec ses camarades lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. La magie de Noël continuerait de la faire rêver de nombreuses années encore. Ses amis et elle auraient dû retourner à la guilde après leur petit réveillon chez Lucy afin ouvrir les cadeaux que tous s'offraient. L'auberge qui lui apparaissait au loin semblait déjà contenir une grande partie des magiciens lui appartenant. La famille Strauss s'était portée volontaire une nouvelle fois pour décorer le hall du bâtiment aux teintes de la Natalité. L'unité Raijin releva également le défi proposé par leur démons de barmaid, poussés par Luxus et Evergreen qui s'extasiaient intérieurement de gagner le gros lot, le pari ressemblant étrangement à celui proposé par Makarof pour les Grands Jeux de la Magie. L'équipe gagnante fait ce qu'elle veut de la perdante. Le Dragon de foudre allait devoir apprendre l'humilité si Mirajane sortait le grand jeu. Satan Soul gagnait toujours à ses petits jeux. Titania reporta son attention sur celui qui l'accompagnait et ne mit pas longtemps à voir qu'il tressautait de froid, peu habillé maintenant que son pardessus avait quitté son dos. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise de lui donner autant de problèmes à cause de son comportement puéril et ses orbes brunes s'emplirent immédiatement de perles salées, quelle imbécile elle pouvait être ! Les rues filaient et se ressemblaient toutes, se vidant au fur et à mesure du monde habituel.

Ils finirent par arriver sur la place principale du bourg où se situait depuis près de deux cents ans la cathédrale Kaldia, aussi connue que les cerisiers arc-en-ciel. Nul de saurait donner le nombre exact des Enfants de Mavis qui avaient été mariés dans ce lieu presque sacré pour les habitants. Ses pas se stoppèrent tandis qu'elle contemplait l'église nacrée en s'imaginant en future épouse marchant vers l'autel. Elle possédait déjà la robe qu'elle porterait pour un tel moment. Blanche comme une colombe, drapée et soyeuse, ses pieds en cet instant gelés dans le tapis neigeux seraient habillés d'escarpins satinés. Un fin voilage couvrirait sa tête, Erza ferma ses prunelles un peu plus fort. Tous ses proches assis dans les rangées de bancs, son pas sûr s'avancerait vers son fiancé. Plongée dans son songe, la femme aux cheveux écarlates leva le menton, son chignon tirant sur sa nuque. Ses talons claquaient par terre et gravirent les marches jusqu'au maître de cérémonie, sa cérémonie. Son regard tourna en direction du presque époux et la mage aux armures ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Pas Gerald, ce serait pas avec Gerald qu'elle se marirait. Merde. Voilà pourquoi je ne dois pas penser à ça, soupira-t-elle dans son pauvre petit crâne durement réveillé. Et pour ne pas arranger son affaire, le véritable, et non moins gênant, mage Céleste penchait son vis-à-vis vers le sien, profondément inquiet.

 **« Tout va bien, Erza ? »**

Elle détestait les moments où il disait son prénom. Elle détestait parce qu'il faisait rouler les sonorités et le r comme si c'était la chose la plus délicieuse au monde. On aurait dit qu'il l'élevait au rang de huitième merveille du monde, telle une déesse ou elle se savait quoi encore. Son corps frissonna tout entier pendant qu'il jouait avec son appellation, elle frémissait d'envie irrésistiblement. Non, Gerald, ne me tiens pas dans tes bras, ne me serres pas comme ça ! Elle aurait beau supplier intérieurement, le bel homme qui avait ravi son coeur l'attrapa par les épaules pour la tenir plus près encore. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait dans son crâne à celui-là ? La tension devenait insoutenable. Et il fallait mettre les choses au clair. Se dégageant brutalement, la rousse se heurta aux oeillades étonnées de l'être qui la hantait jour et nuit. Lui retourner toutes ses pensées n'était pas suffisant, il fallait aussi qu'il se montre plus qu'amical, maintenant. Comment pourrait-elle résister à un rapprochement plus intense encore ?

 **« Tout va très bien, Gerald. Je dois rentrer, au revoir et joyeux Noël. »**

 **« Dans ton état ? Je t'accompagne. »**

Elle voulait refuser son offre mais quelque chose dans ses pupilles lui dit qu'il ne l'écouterait pas et elle choisit de ne pas batailler pour rien. Le chemin se poursuivit avec un silence pesant et lourd, jamais elle n'aurait pu penser qu'un malaise aussi grand puisse exister entre eux. En tous cas, plus grand qu'après ce fameux baiser sur la plage, plus d'un an auparavant. Arrête d'y penser, Scarlett ! se hurla-t-elle intérieurement. La silhouette du dortoir pour jeunes filles de la guilde se dessinait lentement au loin et ils y arrivèrent plus vite qu'ils ne le pensèrent. Pour se faire pardonner son écart de comportement, Erza lui offrit de boire un verre et il accepta, peu enclin à retourner faire la fête avec Meldy et les autres.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Ils ne se souviennent plus comment ils ont atterri sur ce lit. Et ils s'en moquent. Peut-être un verre de trop ou des paroles en l'air stupides. Cela ne les intéresse pas, ils préférent dévorer l'autre du regard. Ils ont, ce soir, besoin d'être ensemble, présents l'un pour l'autre. Leurs bouches se rejoignent et leurs langues s'enroulent dans une danse enflammée qu'ils ne contrôlent plus. La passion est là et elle reste. Penché au-dessus d'elle, Gerald dévore avidement ses lèvres. Il veut plus, toujours plus. Et elle, cherche frénétiquement à lui retirer son haut. Les nombreuses rasades de bières qu'ils ont bues tiennent leur esprit en otage, ils semblent décidés à céder à leurs pulsions.

Les mains calleuses parcourent le corps fin et voluptueux, les enivrant tous deux. Le haut qu'avait enfilé la jeune femme un peu plus tôt fini au sol, accompagné de son short et du pull du bleu. Jellal fait passer sa langue sur la lèvre d'Erza qui entrouvre la bouche, leur baiser devenant plus charnel encore. Elle se cambre en rapprochant leurs corps l'un de l'autre et gémit plaintivement. La langue de l'homme descend vers sa poitrine et s'arrête un quart de seconde au niveau de son soutient-gorge qu'il lui retire en passant des doigts chauds sur son dos cambré. Sa bouche continue et s'amuse des tétons durcis de plaisir tandis qu'elle pousse de nouveau un gémissement, si aigu qu'elle s'étonne de pouvoir émettre de tels sons. Il joue un bon moment avec son sein gauche, puis avec le droit et descend, descend encore. Jusqu'à l'élastique de la culotte. Elle retira le pantalon ainsi que le boxer de son amant rapidement pendant qu'il ôtait le dernier sous-vêtement qui la couvrait. C'est presque précipité, c'est ardent et dévorant. C'est le désir. Plus brut et charnel que romantique et posé. Mais ils ont juste besoin de se sentir Un. Il pénètre d'un doigt son sexe déjà humide et commence de long vas et viens. Elle tremble, elle veut beaucoup plus. Elle s'agite sous ses caresses sensuelles et le supplie du regard.

 **« Gerald, s'il-te-plait... »** murmure-t-elle.

Alors il retire ses doigts et se place entre ses jambes, entre doucement en elle. Il a l'impression de pouvoir la briser au moindre geste brutal. La passion est toujours là mais elle est plus douce et plus belle. Il est lent et, quand il arrive au fond de son vagin, il commence ses coups de bassin tout aussi calmement. Elle râle, elle ne comprend pas son changement d'attitude, puis elle voit son sourire en coin sur le visage. Il veut la faire tenir longtemps. Ou pas. Un puissant coup de reins la sort de sa torpeur, suivi d'un autre et encore un autre. Elle suit. La pression monte et le plaisir est là. C'est agréable, tellement incroyable. Ils s'embrassent comme des fous, en redemandent. La pression monte encore. Elle sent la jouissance venir et elle le voit qu'il en est proche aussi. D'un dernier mouvement de hanche, il se répand en elle et grogne sous le coup. Le cri qu'elle pousse est bien plus aigu que tous ceux qu'elle a fait jusqu'à présent tandis qu'il s'accroche un peu plus au drap. Il se retire d'elle et roule sur le côté. Ses pensées ne sont pas très claires et il sent à peine Erza se blottir contre lui mais il passe tout de même un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules pendant qu'ils tombent dans les bras de Morphée. Jamais la rousse ne s'est sentie aussi heureuse.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Meldy bailla bruyamment et s'étira telle un chat, des épaules aux orteils. Son regard fit le tour de la salle où elle s'était endormie la veille au soir. Le hall de la guilde avait été saccagé, une tempête semblait avoir pénétré la pièce. Les guirlandes et le sapin étaient renversés et encombraient le sol recouvert de détritus en tous genres. Carafes, verres, assiettes et mages louaient le parquet pour une durée indéterminée. Des images de la soirée lui revinrent en tête, tête qui tournait et lui faisait d'ailleurs un mal de chien. On lui avait pas menti sur la gueule de bois, c'était horrible. Elle repéra deux membres de Crime Sorcière enlacés dans un coin et sourit en voyant Sorano et Macbeth dormir aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Cela étonna d'autant plus la rose que la soeur cadette de l'ange fêtait également Noël à Fairy Tail avec une partie des Tigres, elle sommeillait à poings fermés appuyée sur Rog. Sawyer ronflait joyeusement avachi sur une table et Richard s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à un tonneau visiblement vide. Gerald ne devait pas être là puisqu'à part Jubia et Reby, aucune chevelure bleue ne traînait dans les parages. Même si elle doutait de l'endroit où il se trouvait, il lui fallait confirmation. Et pour cela, le Dragon Slayer aux oreilles de lutin - comme l'avait si gentiment fait remarquer Aska - jouerait le parfait espion. Mais elle ne le voyait pas étalé par terre et dut faire le tour de chaque meuble avant de le retrouver adossé derrière le bar, tenant la douce Kinana entre ses bras. La mage sensorielle en eut assez de les voir ainsi sans rien faire et courut sans faire de bruit vers l'étage, c'est-à-dire l'endroit où ils avaient laissé leurs affaires, et en revint avec sa lacrima-photo afin d'immortaliser ces magnifiques instants, et assez gênants, pour les ressortir plus tard. Le chantage pas toujours. Au bout d'une douzaine de photographies compromettantes pour les pauvres criminels recherchés dont sa guilde était remplie - et qui ne se doutaient de rien -, elle finit par réveiller le charmeur de serpents. Qui grommella excessivement avant de comprendre la requête de la jeune fille.

 **« Il est dans le truc qui s'appelle Fairy Hills. Et il a l'air de s'être bien amusé. »** ricana Erik.

Meldy sourit encore plus, sa prière avait été réalisée, il ne restait plus qu'à les faire venir ici. Mais ils avaient bien le temps pour tout ça. Car il fallait auparavant réveiller tous les ivrognes somnolants de l'auberge et les fêtards incroyables que comptaient les fées dans leurs rangs. Mais après tout, c'est cela la magie de Noël. Partager un bon moment avec tous ceux qui nous entourent.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

J'ai pris beaucoup de retard sur ce one-shot, près d'une semaine. Mais pour mon premier lemon, je savais pas vraiment faire donc je le trouve légèrement bâclé. D'ailleurs, je me rends compte que je n'arrive pas à faire d'Os très long, c'est bizarre. Tant pis, tant pis, voici mon One-Shot de Noël !


	11. Job : Grande soeur à plein temps

**Job : Grande soeur à plein temps**

Le chemin du lycée jusqu'à leur destination était bruyant. Chamailleries, blagues et potins, le petit groupe avançait à travers les rues de Magnolia avec la discrétion d'un troupeau d'éléphants. Groupe étrange d'ailleurs. Quatre garçons, deux filles. Tous différents à part deux se ressemblant singulièrement. Ceux qui vivaient dans cette rue, la belle allée des Cerisiers qui longeait le parc rempli des-dits arbres, connaissaient parfaitement ces enfants qui passaient tous les jours pour aller à l'école. Oui, tous à l'exception d'une fille. La plus grande - mais de peu - une adolescente avec des yeux de biche et de courts cheveux bleus. Bleu turquoise, ébouriffés, retenus par un bandeau orange jurant avec ce qu'il maintenait en place mais la rendant plus enfantine qu'elle ne le paraissait déjà. La vieille Hilda qui passait la reconnut sans peine cette petite Reby MacGarden, passionnée de lecture et d'arts. Restait à savoir ce qu'elle ici, et avec une telle compagnie.

La plus jeune de la troupe traînait de la patte pour avancer, éreintée par sa journée de primaire. Wendy n'était ni endurante, ni ni excessive mais poussait parfois ses jeux au-delà des limites de son corps. Souvent trop loin pour lui permettre ensuite de suivre les cours et, en l'occurence, grimper aux arbres avec Cherrya et Romeo l'avait épuisée.

 **« Avance, la mioche. »** grogna l'un des garçons.

Ses cheveux ébènes tombaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins à la manière de la chevelure bleu marine de l'enfant mais emmelée comme pas possible, en faisant un tapis noir particulièrement désordonnée. Avec ses yeux rouges et perçants et ses piercings, Gajil Redfox pouvait sans problème impressionner les autres et ne s'en privait pas. Il n'était pas le seul, cependant, à avoir de telles prunelles. Son frère cadet, Rog, les possédaient également mais son regard sans cesse neutre et sombre le faisait paraître bien plus froid et distant encore que son aîné. Âgé de seulement 9 mois de plus, celui-ci partageait la même classe que son "frangin". Tout ça parce que papa et maman aimaient jouer sous la couette. De leurs deux parents, ils avaient eu la toison noire qui les rendaient si différençiables. Celle en bataille de Metalicana pour le premier, celle plus ordonnée de Skyadrum pour le second. Elever leurs deux mômes si turbulents les avait calmés et ils mirent 15 ans à procréer à nouveau.

Côté coiffures en pétard, les deux derniers garçons remportaient le championnat haut la main. Sting Youclif et Natsu Dragnir se disputaient comme à leur habitude, ayant cette fois-ci pour sujet la soit-disant supériorité du blond lors du match de basket de la veille. Ce à quoi s'opposait farouchement le rosé ; jamais il ne perdrait face à son imbécile de cousin. Cependant les paroles du piercé à l'encontre de sa jeune soeur le fit changer de cible et délaissa Sting pour le plus grand d'entre eux. Une espèce de mini-bagarre des plus ridicules prit place sur le bitume entre les deux, où ils furent rapidement rejoints par celui que Barbe à papa - tel qu'on le surnommait - avait laissé se vanter dans son coin et sans spectateur. Les deux bleues les regardaient s'échanger coups et insultes entre deux roulades, l'une blasée et l'autre abasourdie, pendant que le dernier représentant de la gente masculine soufflait son agacement. Son portable choisit ce moment pour vibrer dans sa poche, signalant l'arrivée d'un sms et il s'en saisit afin de le lire. Lorsqu'il eut fini de lire, tous purent voir la grimace qui prenait place sur son visage.

 **« Maman est à la maison dans une heure. Autant dire que ça à interêt à être propre. »**

Les trois autres mâles cessèrent immédiatement leur querelle enfantine pour le regarder avec des orbites en forme de soucoupe volante. Wendy fit alors d'une petite voix :

 **« Vous avez rangé les restes de votre soirée pizza ? »**

Jamais Reby n'avait vu ces trois idiots courir aussi vite et ils disparurent au coin de la rue en les laissant plantés sur le trottoir. Ses yeux verts écarquillés regardaient encore l'endroit où ils se trouvaient quelques secondes auparavant. La fillette à côté d'elle demanda tout de même au brun s'il s'agissait bien d'un message de sa mère.

 **« Non. »** coupa-t-il. **« Mais il est hors de question de recevoir une invitée dans la porcherie qu'ils ont mis là-bas. Enfin, ce n'est qu'un semi-mensonge puisque les vieux reviennent bien ce soir. »**

Reby sentit ses joues chauffer à l'attention délicate du taciturne. Elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé et découvrait une personne bien plus attentive aux autres qu'elle n'aurait pu le penser. Elle toussota pour dissimuler son malaise et détourna la conversation vers le véritable envoyer du message, le jeune se colorant à son tour. Ne cherchant pas plus loin et ne voulant pas le gêner, elle se tut et tous trois se remirent en route dans un silence apaisant.

La maison devant laquelle ils arrivèrent parut immense à la bleue mais elle se rappela le nombre de personnes y vivant et ne fit pas de remarque. Le petit portillon blanc qui démarquait le jardin fut brusquement ouvert par la fillette qui se précipita sur un chat blanc allongé sur une dalle ensoleillée du chemin allant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle courut vers Reby avec l'animal se débattant comme un beau diable dans ses bras et les présenta l'une à l'autre. Reby, Carla. Carla, Reby. L'adolescente adorait le caractère simple et naïf de la jeune Dragnir, toujours agréable et serviable. Celle-ci la tira à l'intérieur tandis que Rog fermait le portail que l'enfant avait laissé bailler en grand.

La villa de briques rouges s'ouvrit sur un petit corridor dans les tons crème, chaleureux et sophistiqué à la fois. Quelques clichés étaient encadrés et exposés sur les murs et la jeune fille reconnut sans difficulté ses amis plus jeunes. Natsu déguisé en dragon vert pour le carnaval, Sting avec les deux dents de devant en moins, Gajil et Rog sur une balançoire, Wendy portant la petite chatte dans ses bras... La demoiselle sourit face à toutes ces photos presque ridicules qui pourraient faire tomber définitivement l'image virile qu'ils donnaient au lycée entier. Les quatre terminales avaient été des mômes aussi. Elle ne reconnut cependant pas certaines personnes présentes sur les images. Un couple aux cheveux de jais autour des deux frères qui leur ressemblaient beaucoup trop pour que cela soit une coïncidence. Ou encore cet homme a la courte chevelure rouge en chevalier aux côtés du petit rose et d'une femme au sourire doux, portant des tresses de la même couleur que ceux de l'enfant. Ils entouraient aussi sa soeur sur l'autre photographie. Une autre où les adultes posaient tous ensemble avec quatre autres, trois hommes - un blond, un rouge et un mate aux cheveux blancs, des tatouages dépassant de sa chemise - et une femme plutôt simple et châtain, accrochée au bras du premier. Un dernier cadre attira son oeil. Toutes les personnes qu'elle avait vues se tenaient devant l'objectif, sans doute il y a deux ou trois ans, la seule femme brune du groupe le dos droit et au centre, portant un nourrisson dans ses bras. Absorbée par sa contemplation, elle ne sentit pas Gajil arriver, son frère étant parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

 **« Là. »** fit-il en pointant la femme et le bébé. **« C'est ma mère, Skyadrum, et mon petit frère Raïos. Ignir et Atlas - qu'ils surnomment tous Flame pour j'sais quelle raison - sont jumeaux et les frères d'mon père. »**

 **« Metalicana ? »**

 **« Ouaip. Ignir est marié à Grandinet qui est la soeur d'ma daronne. Ma tante, quoi. C'sont les parents d'Barbe à papa et d'la naine. Le blond, c'est le paternel d'Sting, Weisslogia, avec sa femme Glare. Mais vu comment elle couve son fils et son mari, on l'appelle "Mother" Glare. C'est aussi la soeur d'mon père et Weiss' est l'aîné d'ma mère. »**

 **« Deux frères et une soeur ont épousé deux soeur et un frère ? Donc vous avez tous des choses à dire sur tout le monde ! »** rit Reby. Elle qui était orpheline, une famille aussi étrange la transportait. **« Et qui est le dernier ? Celui aux cheveux blancs. »**

 **« C'est la partie la plus dingue d'l'histoire. Ce type s'appelle Acnologia et il a rencontré ma vieille quand z'étaient à l'université, en fac d'lettres. Ils sont dev'nus potes et il s'entendait bien avec sa famille. Du coup, il les a invités à son mariage. Sauf qu'ils ont jamais rencontré la personne avec qui il s'mariait. Bref, le jour d'la cérémonie, les deux côtés d'ma famille se r'trouvent répartis sur les deux bancs du premier rang, un d'chaque côté d'l'allée. Aucun des fiancés n'est là et personne ne comprend vraiment c'qui s'passe. Et c'est là qu'les deux arrivent en s'tenant la main jusqu'à la table du maire. Acnologia et Atlas s'sont mariés et s'sont roulés une pelle monumentale d'vant leurs familles choquées. Résultat, j'ai jamais rencontré mes grands-parents. »** sourit-il, littéralement mort de rire. **« Par contre, ils se sont tous rencontrés en même temps pendant la fête qui a suivi. »**

Reby n'aurait pas pu être plus ébahie. Cette histoire était si fantastiquement romantique qu'elle pourrait sortir d'un livre. Si on exceptait le roulage de galoche. Un coup de foudre entre deux familles liées par le mariage de proches. Elle imaginait déjà la déclaration devant un coucher de soleil sur une plage des Caraïbes.

 **« J't'arrête d'suite, Crevette. Mon père s'est battu avec Acnologia pour une histoire d'poulet et a renversé la sangria sur Elle. Elle a manqué d'le tuer et il n'a pas arrêter d'l'embêter le reste d'la soirée. Pour le faire taire, elle l'a embrassé et il s'est mis à la draguer lourdement. Loin d'tes contes de fées avec des princes charmants. »**

Elle le regarda avec stupéfaction puis se ravisa quant à protester. Il la connaissait trop bien pour qu'elle mente. Cependant... Je n'aime pas vraiment les princes charmants, Gajil. Ses pensées tournaient encore et encore dans son crâne, l'obsédant à un point incroyable. Il gardait toujours cette aura rassurante qu'elle appréciait chez lui. Ce joli conte lui rappelait inévitablement ses propres amours et il en était le centre. Cet exposé avait été le déclencheur et elle avait osé lui proposer leur duo improbable de l'intello à lunettes et de la brute à piercings. 7 ans qu'ils se connaissaient et elle savait toujours aussi peu de choses sur ce qu'il était. Vaguement sa famille, un peu plus ses goûts, pas du tout ses sentiments. Mais malgré tout, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de tomber amoureuse de ce rebelle la protégeant corps et âme depuis la sixième quand Luxus essaya de la racketter. Au final, il faisait un peu preux chevalier à s'élancer à sa rescousse à chaque fois. Elle tourna son regard amande vers celui qui faisait battre son coeur et se figea face à l'expression sombre qu'il arborait. C'était sa faute. Elle savait ses parents peu présents et qu'il gérait seul ses cousins depuis près de six ans. Une situation douloureuse.

Un léger cri se fit entendre, provenant d'une porte proche d'eux et coupant leurs réflexions respectives. Le brun se reprit et dissimula rapidement sa colère derrière un vague sourire, entrainant la bleue dans la pièce. Un tout petit garçon, ressemblant trait pour trait à Rog, y jouait avec quatre chats de couleurs pour le moins suspectes. Voilà donc le fameux Raïos, le benjamin des Redfox, pensa-t-elle. Elle questionna tout de même son ami sur les animaux. Car si l'un était noir - certes avec une cicatrice sur l'oeil - et un autre roux, les deux derniers semblaient sortir d'un dessin animé, respectivement bleu et rose. Ah non, le chat portait en fait un costume de grenouille bonbon mais son pelage s'orientait plus vers le vert pomme.

 **« Dans ma famille, tous les mômes reçoivent un chaton à leurs huit ans. Moi, c'est le noir, Panther Lilly. »**

 **« Drôle de nom ! »** ricana-t-elle, reconnaissant bien la patte du presque homme. Il donnait déjà des surnoms étranges à tout le monde, elle savait qu'il ignorerait sa remarque.

 **« Le roux, Lecter, est à Sting et le bleu à Barbe à papa. Happy, franchement... Et l'vert... »**

 **« Rog s'amuse à déguiser son chat ? »** explosa la pauvre Reby, pliée en deux face à l'image qui s'imposait dans son esprit.

 **« C'est une femelle, Frosh, et mon frangin a un sérieux complexe avec ce truc. Mais pour ta question, il y a cinq ans, on a voulu repeindre la chambre de Wendy en deux couleurs. Bleu ciel et pistache. Devine qui a décidé de se jeter dans les pots remplis. J'ai jamais vu deux bestiaux plus idiots que ces deux-là ! »**

Les deux partirent aussitôt dans un fou rire des plus incroyables. L'après-midi ne faisait que commencer.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **« C'est comme ça que le magma remonte du manteau supérieur pour devenir de la lave et former les volcans. D'autres questions ? »** demanda Reby, épuisée par toutes les explications fournies.

 **« T'as pas faim ? »** soupira le piercé assis à sa gauche et appuyé sur sa main.

Elle souffla à son tour mais le suivit. Ils se trouvaient ici depuis treize heures, avaient à peine avalé un sandwich et foncé bosser. Près de trois heures qu'ils cherchaient des informations sur la formation des volcans et cela ne passionnait ni l'un ni l'autre. Autant dire qu'ils pouvaient se permettre une pause, il ne restait plus qu'à tout coller sur un panneau, puisqu'ils avaient trouvé tout ce dont ils pouvaient avoir besoin. Le bureau que possédait la famille regorgeait d'ouvrages plus ou moins complets sur à peu près tout et n'importe quoi et les avait accueillis à bras ouverts. Dans la cuisine en revanche, ce fut le frigo qui cueilli MacGarden, si grand ouvert qu'elle se le prit dans le front. Natsu, car s'était lui, passa sa tête d'ahuri et s'excusa platement et rapidement avant de filer au salon, un saucisson entre les dents et un pot de Nutella dans chaque main. Elle continuait de frotter son front endolori quand une grosse main s'abattit sur son épaule. Gajil voulait visiblement lui parler.

 **« Vas t'asseoir avec ces crétins, j'te l'apporte ton chocolat chaud. »**

La demoiselle acquiesça et partit dans la pièce à vivre en se tenant la tête. Le rose avait beaucoup plus de force que cela paraissait et elle dut se retenir aux meubles pour ne pas tomber.

Heureusement que les canapés étaient proches. Le salon, à l'instar du reste de la maisonnée, était chaleureux et légèrement rustique avec ses pierres murales décoratives et certains endroits. Trois sofas se partageaient le tapis face à la télévision contre laquelle s'énervaient Natsu et Sting, absorbés par leur jeu vidéo. Elle s'assit à côté de Wendy, totalement hypnotisée par les multiplications à deux chiffres qu'elle devait résoudre pour le lendemain. Insensible à la tension ambiante, Rog lisait un magazine, allongé seul sur le dernier divan, l'un occupé par les deux joueurs de Mario Kart et l'autre par les cahiers divers de la petite bleutée. Étalé sur le sol, le plus jeune Redfox tendait ses petites menottes vers la lycéenne, enfin assise et distraite par sa bosse. L'enfant avait été complètement délaissé par les animaux roulés en boule plus loin, ayant tous choisi de dormir. Reby le prit sous les bras et l'amena sur ses genoux. Le garçonnet gazouillait gaiement en mordillant le pouce de son « fauteuil » qui aidait la plus jeune - et la seule - fille. Gajil revint à ce moment, chargé et presque abasourdi par le spectacle. Il posa le plateau qu'il portait sur la table basse et se tourna en direction de son amie une fois assis au sol. Son sourire amusé éclairait son visage tandis que Raïos s'accrochait à une des mèches échappées de son bandeau. Le morpion passait son temps à hurler à tort et à travers de la maison mais il se taisait dès qu'il y avait une jolie fille ? Quel chieur, franchement.

 **« C'est drôle. »** fit Sting, le sortant de ses pensées. **« Y a qu'avec sa mère et Yukino qu'il est comme ça. D'habitude, il crie à la mort comme un sanglier qu'on égorge. »**

Reby le regarda avec des yeux étonnés. Ce petit bout de chou serait un monstre ? En le voyant jouer aussi innocemment, elle avait du mal à le croire.

 **« Sa mère, c'est logique. »** pointa Natsu. **« Mais p'têt qu'il est gentil seulement avec les copines de ses frères. »**

Il n'aurait pu jeter un froid plus intense sur l'assemblée assez restreinte, vu les regards exorbités des autres. Il ne le remarqua pas jusqu'à comprendre que, si Mario ne bougeait plus à l'écran, c'était car son partenaire de course, un certain blond, avait tout simplement lâché sa manette. Et était littéralement plié en deux au milieu des coussins à étouffer ses rires et se contentant de lancer quelques oeillades narquoises aux deux concernés, complètement rouges. Des poivrons auraient déclaré forfait.

 **« Ooh. »** roucoula le fils de Weisslogia. **« Mais quelle merveilleuse idée as-tu eu là, Natsu-san ! »**

 **« En même temps, »** remarqua la Dragnir. **« il n'est pas ainsi avec Minerva ou Lucy. »**

 **« C'est exactement ce que je me disais. »** sourit son aîné.

Youclif avait immédiatement cessé de rire après les remarques de la fratrie Dragnir sur sa chère amie et grommela qu'ils ne faisaient qu'un échange de bons procédés, ce qui dit rougir les filles et lever les yeux au plafond à ses cousins. Mais les Redfox ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille et - au lieu de dévier la conversation - tentèrent de faire comprendre fermement leur façon de penser.

 **« La Crevette n'est pas ma copine ! »**

 **« C'est ça, on va te croire. »** cassa l'élève de primaire, Sting écroulé sur la table à se tenir l'estomac entre les tasses de boissons chaudes.

La concernée regardait tout le cirque qu'ils faisaient d'un oeil attendri en buvant son chocolat qu'elle avait réussi à sauver des coudes du seul enfant unique de la famille avec elle. Elle, elle savait. Il n'étaient pas qu'une espèce de cousinade, ils ressemblaient bien plus à un groupe d'amis. Gajil qui veille sur tout le monde, Wendy qui met de la joie dans leur vie, Natsu l'éternel gamin, Sting le grand séducteur de ces dames, Rog le loup solitaire. Enfin plutôt avec un visage catastrophé. Ses yeux avaient passé en revue toutes les personnes présentes mais le faciès choqué qu'il affichait attira plus que son regard à elle.

 **« Rog, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »** questionna le second brun de la pièce ayant la capacité de parler.

Reby vit finalement ce qu'il fixait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. L'écran lumineux de son portable commençait à faiblir dans sa main quand il se leva précipitamment et courut dans l'entrée, laissant les autres en plan et sans répondre à la question posée. Il se dépêchèrent donc de le suivre pour le retrouver chaussé, en train d'enfiler sa veste avec empressement. Son aîné s'avança et reposant sa question une nouvelle fois, bien plus inquiet. Et il obtint réponse.

 **« Maman est bloquée à Onibus par une tempête qui se dirige droit sur nous. »**

 **« Magnolia en a vue d'autres. Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? »**

 **« Parce que Yukino devait venir ici ! »** explosa-t-il. **« Et qu'à cette heure, elle doit déjà être partie de l'internat. »**

Un silence de mort tomba à nouveau mais Gajil le coupa bien vite.

 **« J't'accompagne. Les aut', restez ici. »**

Malgré les protestations de tous les adolescents, le noiraud s'habilla à son tour en quatrième vitesse et ouvrit la porte. Des trombes d'eau tombaient du ciel, presque noir. Les éclairs zébraient l'air lourd et humide et le vent tordait les arbres dans tous les sens, ils semblaient pouvoir se briser d'une simple pichenette. Le spectacle était d'autant plus affolant lorsque la blanche se trouvait sans doute être au milieu du danger. Les deux bruns sortirent rapidement - et prudemment - du logis et s'engagèrent dans le typhon sur un bref « On r'viens. ». Reby eut juste le temps d'entendre le plus âgé des deux lui murmurer à l'oreille.

 **« J'te les laisse, Crevette. Prends-en soin, ils sont d'ma famille adorée après tout. »**

Le coeur de la jeune fille rata un battement. Même si sa famille représentait une énorme partie de lui, il refusait toujours de dire à quel point il tenait à elle. Lui avouer la gonflait d'amour et de bonheur. Elle suivit leurs silhouettes dans la nuit tombante jusqu'à ne plus rien voir et fit alors rentrer le reste du groupe à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

La bleue avait prévenu l'internat du lycée où elle logeait depuis son entrée dans l'établissement dirigé par M. Drear et faisant office d'école, de la primaire jusqu'au baccalauréat. Un simple ses était plus sûr qu'un appel par ce temps. Trois heures qu'ils s'étaient enfermés et attendaient, Wendy collée à la baie vitrée donnant sur la rue, Sting tournant en rond tel un lion en cage, Natsu engloutissant divers aliments tels le tabasco ou les roulés à la framboise et Raïos machônnant l'un des doigts de Reby qui tentait vainement de se concentrer sur son livre. Trois heures qu'ils n'entendaient dans la pièce que le tic-tac de l'horloge, que les ronronnements des chats et que les gazouillis du mini-Redfox. La situation aurait pu empirer qu'ils n'en sauraient rien. Où diable étaient donc ces deux-là ? Et Yukino, allait-elle bien ? Avant que l'électricité ne soit coupée dans toute la ville, ils avaient eu le temps de lire l'e-mail envoyé par Minerva depuis sa chambre sur l'ordinateur d'Eucliffe.

 _« Nous sommes tous à l'intérieur des bâtiments, dis à Natsu que sa blondinette va bien, elle trouve même la force de râler. Je crois que Yukino est partie, comme sa soeur, il y a pas mal de temps. T'as de ses nouvelles ? »_

Autant dire que cela les avait assez peu rassurés. Le destinataire de ces mots les retournaient dans sa tête depuis qu'il les avait lus quand, soudainement, la porte d'entrée claqua durement contre le mur, secouant toute la baraque et réveillant ses habitants. Le vent hurlait dans la totalité du rez-de-chausséeet l'un des hommes entrés mit toute sa force pour fermer le panneau de bois. Les habitants vinrent à leur rencontre dans le noir mais reconnurent rapidement leurs amis. Un soupir de soulagement résonna dans le hall. Tandis que Sting prenait leurs manteaux pour les étendre, Wendy câlinait le pauvre Gajil, bien gêné. Pressée contre Rog, Yukino essayait laborieusement de remettre ses cheveux neige en place, sa petite broche en forme de rose qui s'y trouvait habituellement, dans sa main. Ses rougeurs ne disparaissaient pas, elle restait d'ailleurs accrochée au pull trempé de son ami brun pour les camoufler. Son aîné ricana en pointant le fait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés du voyage. Il raconta, une fois assis dans le salon et pour le grand malheur des concernés, qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais trouvée si son jeune frère n'avait pas, de rage, explosé à coups de pieds la vitrine du magasin dans lequel elle se cachait. Il s'exclaffa en repensant au cri aigu qu'elle avait poussé. Tout était bien qui finissait bien, donc. Tous se reposer et, le temps les ayant grandement fatigués. Raïos fit savoir à cet instant, et avec fracas, qu'il voulait manger mais refusa formellement de quitter les genoux de la première invitée qui prenait des nouvelles de l'aînée des Agria. Celle-ci devait sans doute être chez son petit-ami plus ou moins gothique vivant à l'autre bout de la ville avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

 **« Tu sais ce qu'il veut dire là. »** murmura Rog à son amie qui acquiesça de la tête. Elle-même avait connu venant du bambin l'acceptation dans sa fratrie. Il la considérait comme sa soeur.

 **« Je crois qu'il te dit bienvenue dans la famille. »** rit Gajil à l'oreille de la concernée.

Le sourire radieux qu'elle ne tentait même pas de cacher se fit contagieux et prit alors tout le monde au visage.


End file.
